The Thorns of Secrets
by TogetherSomewhere
Summary: Regina is a spy that really wants to get higher up, and for her to do that she needs to kill her target. it only just so happens there is someone standing in the way of her and making the kill. (SQ AU- Slowburn!)
1. lurking in the cold

_**The Thorns of Secrets**_ **Chapter 1; Luring in the cold**

It was cold. It was that kind of weather that made you desperately yearn for summer again. The wind had a chill to it and even the streets were frozen. And at this hour mixed with this weather nobody would even think of going on the streets, well nobody except Regina. But then she had a purpose for being put there in the cold streets of the city. She pulled up her scarf even further over her face, so now only her eyes were left uncovered. Her raven locks danced in the wind around her as she kept her target in sight.

Regina Mills had been walking the streets for hours now, she had started when it was still light outside and she could still feel her fingers and toes. Now all that was lighting the streets were gloomy streetlights that tended to flicker once in a while. Her fingers and toes had long gone numb in the first two hours that she had been out facing this horrid weather. Her gloves and her boots (that were fur coated on the inside) didn't help with keep her warm like they were supposed to.

She knew it hadn't been wise of her to go out now. That it could probably wait. Well, that it at least could wait until the next day when the weather forecast had been at least a tad bit better than this. But she was the sort of person that didn't really have the patience for those kind of things. She didn't have patience to wait. She wished she could just do this and get it all over with, it was a routine job for her after all. And that maybe after this she could finally do one of those undercover jobs that paid much better money and let her finally stay somewhere for more than three months at a times.

So here she was, in front of the building where her target was sitting happily chatting the night away, having no clue as what was still in store for him. Now Regina just needed to move at the right time and she was in for the kill. She stared through the window again and saw him moving. That was new, he hadn't moved a muscle since the two hours she had been standing there outside of the window. But he was moving towards a group of people he shouldn't. No. What the hell did he think he was doing? He should be sitting there until ten – that would be the moment she would casually stroll inside – and then come with her, then when out of sight she could kill him and be done with it. He should not, under any circumstances, go to that group of people, it would ruin her entire plan! because then there were witnesses of her taking him away. that would blow her cover, God dammit!

Now these hours of waiting and carefully shadowing her target would have been for nothing. Her almost completely freezing, would have been for nothing. Her mind was reeling and a string of curses were rolling off of her tongue, silently of course, even in her anger she still knew how to be deadly silent. Being deadly silent was something she had gotten beaten into her as a child, it was not something she was that likely to forget, even if she already was 24, and even if she already was out from under her mother's thumb, she still remembered it rather vividly.

She let out a deep irritated sigh, which immediately froze the second it as out of her mouth, causing small puffs of frozen air to leave her mouth. She knew she couldn't finish her mission now. She had to go back to the place where she was sleeping (she couldn't call it a home, since it really was just a chamber with a mattress and a little kitchen thing that was just sufficient enough for her to cook on. That was what she always got on missions like these. A simple place where she could eat and sleep.) and call it a night.

When she arrived at her place, she looked around if she was being followed be someone – hazard of the job, you always had a chance someone was following you – and when she saw that she was the only living soul around she open the door and slipped inside.

The thing she didn't see was that there actually was a living soul, just a few feet away from her. Watching her intently. Though it didn't pose a threat, it was still something to look out for, you could never be sure after all.

Regina slipped out of her boots and shrugged off her coat. The scarf was something she left on, if it was for comfort or for warmth it didn't matter, she liked it. She sat down on her mattress in her room and started on the beginning of her new plan. She already knew the man's routines, so it wouldn't be that difficult. And if she really wanted she could always pose as one of the prostitutes he always hired on Thursday evenings. But that was something she would only use as her final option, when nothing else would be able to work anymore, she really didn't want to pose as prostitute, it made her highly uncomfortable. She still had three weeks to finish this job. Enough time to figure something out, as long as he was killed before the elections started, at least that was what her boss said.

After about an hour of thinking of a new plan and coming absolutely no where her stomach made it very clear to her that she had skipped her dinner by letting out a loud growl. She stood up, made her way to the kitchen and heated up some noodles in the microwave. Her clock now read ten fifty-five and she made plans in her mind to go to sleep at twelve at the latest. She needed to be fit tomorrow and the days to come if she wanted to pull this off. And this was something she really needed to pull off if she wanted to get higher up.

She was pulled out of her train of thoughts when the microwave beeped. She took out the noodles and slowly sat back down on her mattress. With her food in one hand and all the written notes and photographs at her feet she started to think of a plan again.

 _A/N I do hope you all will like this new story. it will be a slow burning SwanQueen fanfic. the first few chapters u#you won't even be seeing Emma yet. like I said, slow burn. please review and follow and fav if you like this story. I have chapter two already finished as well and will be posting it very soon._

 _R._


	2. Early morning suspicions

_**Early morning suspicions**_

The shrill beeping of her alarm clock was the thing that woke her up at six in the morning, time for her usual morning run around town. This was something she did to keep fit but also so she could keep an eye out if there were any strange things happening around any part of town she should know of. She was ready for her run at six fifteen and walked out of the door, her hair that was bound into a ponytail swaying behind her as she walked. She had picked out a grey pair of sweatpants and a black tank top, with a burgundy vest to keep her warm in this icy cold weather. Nobody paid her any attention most of the time, even with her beautiful looks, she always managed to disappear in the crowd if she wanted to.

She started jogging, normally she would put in her earplugs and let her music blast through them, but something made her feel uneasy. She didn't know what it was or why, but she felt unsettled. Maybe it was her failing of yesterday night that had her ticked off, or just the lack of normal sleep hours she was getting. Not that a lack of sleep was unusual to her, she had once needed to do a mission with just three hours of sleep in a week and still managed to pull it off. But she didn't really have another explanation for it.

So she did her usual round, without music, and found nothing strange happening in town. She was glad that this time she had been granted a mission in one of the better areas of the city, instead of the shabbier places she had had to work. This really was a good town, even the place she was staying in didn't have rats or stains all over the walls. It had been perfectly clean when she moved in there four weeks ago.

She came back to her place one hour and forty-five minutes later. It was exactly eight when she stepped inside, and again she didn't notice she was being watched as she stepped over the threshold. She just stepped in oblivious of it all and closed the door behind her.

She walked to the small bathroom that was connected to her living area and started the shower. She peeled the clothes off of her and was now only covered in a small layer of sweat. She walked under the spray of the shower and let the warm water cleanse her body of the salty sweat that previously covered it. She started thinking again, she needed this man dead. And she needed it now. She knew that because of the elections coming closer and closer he would go around town some more to go to meetings and propaganda parties. She could very well get her sniper and shoot him through the head, the only problem with that plan was that the cause of death had to seem somewhat natural. So poison it was… but now she had to find out how she was going to get him to take it. There was where it got difficult, or well at least a bit more complicated than it should have been in the first place.

And what didn't help was that that unsettling feeling was still ever present. No matter how hard she tried to reassure herself there was nothing wrong or unusual, she couldn't seem to shake it off. And that made the planning of the murder that much harder.

She looked at the note in front of her with a hot steaming mug of coffee between her fingers, warming her up. Even if this was one of the best places that she had been in in a long while, that didn't mean it was perfect. And in this place the heating sucked royally. So to warm herself up she was almost constantly drinking mugs filled with hot fluids. She softly blew at her beverage as she looked through all the photo's she had taken of him or had gotten from her firm, to see where she could maybe slip in and poison his food or his drink. An idea popped into her head and a smile graced her lips as it did, if the plan would work out as she wanted, her target would be terminated by the end of this week.

For a moment it was deadly quiet. It was far too quiet for her liking. Normally there would be cars around or people chatting. But there was nothing. It made her unsettled feeling even worse than it already was. she put her mug down and walked towards the window to see what it was exactly that made everything so eerily quiet at this time of the day. it was already nine by now so most of the people should have been leaving for work, cause traffic and blaring horns, but there was nothing. No cars.

How in hell could something like that be possible on a Wednesday morning? But then she remembered, this morning was an annual thing. And since she has come here her normal rhythm had been mixed up. Normally she would be in the one place she was between cases and get some much needed silence and peace, but that wasn't for today.

No, today she had to be The Evil Queen, or well that was her code name. The name was probably well known through the entire spy business. She was a rather well known name, and had been doing well if it weren't for what had happened in Moscow. Shivers ran down her spine at the thought of that mission. How could she have been so incredibly stupid and fall for her partner?god it still hurt when she thought about Danielle. Granted, she was really hot, and kind, and loving, but Regina knew that with her profession she couldn't fall for people. Just people in general really, since she most likely had to move away in months or even weeks.

Her only friend, if she could even call him a friend, was Graham, or The Huntsman. He worked with her and was the closest thing to a friend she ever had in her life. They had shared a few missions and just talked sometimes. It was rather nice to have one person to talk to. Not that she saw him that much, since she was constantly sent away on missions. It had been five months since she last saw him actually. For all she knew he could already be dead.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when there was a loud banging on her door, not something she expected to be happening right now. This morning from nine to twelve is supposed to be about silence, and here someone was, banging on her door. So much for silence.

She sighed softly and cursed to herself and to the person that was so prominent on seeing her right at this moment. She walked to the door to see who or what it was, She was just a few meters away from the door hen the first gunshot went off.

 ** _A/N hope you like the Chapter! this was a bit of a pain in the ass to write since i really wanted to get to the fun part, but that will all be happening in the next few chapters. let's just say i do love myself some good gunfights or bitchfights. both to be completely honest with you. thanks for the folows, and please let me know what you think about this story, i would greatly appreciate it!_**

 ** _R._**


	3. An Apology to you all

**Goodday my lovely readers, that still haven't forgotten about this story, I am very very sorry to tell you all that this fanfiction will not be continued. Unless there are suddenly a lot of people interested, I am not going to write this any further, for the main reason of getting so much hate thrown at me via social media, that I am rather done with this all. I am not even sure I will go one with my other fics, because I am just disheartened and well maybe even a little too hurt to continue this. If there really are people that want this to continue, you can leave a review or PM me, but how I am looking at it at the moment, is that I will terminate this fic. Again, I'm very sorry.**


End file.
